FANTASÍA
by InumeCari-Cullen
Summary: Bella quiere cumplir una fantasía de su esposo y explorará el lado oscuro de ambos. Sólo recuerda: Si una cama te aburre...pregúntale a Edward un buen lugar para 'divertirte'.


Woooo! Diré sólo una cosa: ES SU CULPA! Este fanfic salió gracias a varias chicas del Twilight Fans Ecuador (Las Twipervs) que excitaron…mi conciencia…jajajaja…con fics inapropiados para una jovencita como yo! (yaaaaa…diiiiiceeeee!)

No, mentira…tal vez sería apropiado decir que inspiró a mi cerebro con la idea para este One-Shot…este va por uds chicas! Espero que les guste muuuuuuchoooo!

Por primera vez (y espero no sea la última), muchísimas gracias a mis Betas: Isi_22 y alma_alv. Por revisar, darme consejos y degustar este fic antes de su publicación…Las adoro chicas!

**PRECAUCIÓN: **¡ALERTA! ESTE ES UN FANFIC NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS…es que Carlisle está algo ocupado con Esme…POR LO TANTO NO ME RESPONSABILIZO SI COMIENZAS A HIPERVENTILAR, QUEDAS EN SHOCK O EN ESTADO DE PERMANENTE CELO POR EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! HE DICHO! (Caso Cerrado! Jajajajaja)

**DISCLAIMER: **Bueno…No, no, no, NO! Twilight y todos sus asociados NO me pertenecen son de (mi BFF) Stephenie Meyer. Pero…Si, si, si SI! Soy la dueña de esta historia, disfrútenla tanto como yo me sonrojé escribiéndola…ni tanto…jajaja

Como un último mensaje:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!

**FANTASÍA**

**by** Cari-Cullen

**10:00 p.m. En un edificio a las afueras de Seattle…**

_No puedo creer que me haya convencido de esto._

Pensé cuando esperaba frente al ascensor, donde se suponía que pronto cumpliría con _algo_ que Edward quería que hiciera.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Qué suerte que Reneesme tiene toda una familia para cuidarla mientras sus padres juegan a "_las escapaditas"_! _

Me reprendí en mi fuero interno. Entonces recordé los eventos que me llevaron a estar aquí…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Días antes…**

—_Mmm…Bella, ¿te das cuenta que siempre hacemos el amor en la cama? —preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello._

—_¿Me podrías decir que tiene de malo esta cama? —sonreí, regresándole sus palabras de aquella noche en su cuarto._

_Rió por lo bajo y su aliento me hizo cosquillas cuando descendía hacia uno de mis pechos._

—_Absolutamente nada —afirmó con vehemencia —Claro, siempre que tú estés desnuda sobre ella._

_Gemí en alto cuando encerró entre sus labios uno de mis pezones._

—_Entonces…—oh…su lengua…haciendo círculos…_

—_Entonces… —lo urgí. Mientras más pronto lo dijera, más rápido se dedicaría de lleno a nuestro "_asunto pendiente_"._

—_Tengo una fantasía que me gustaría intentar…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para eso me encontraba yo aquí.

_Si todavía pudiese sonrojarme…_

No quiero imaginar de cuál matiz de rojo estaría. Hoy sería una larga y muy, muy placentera noche.

Ambos tendríamos que interpretar un rol: Yo, sería la tímida (pero en el fondo pervertida) bibliotecaria que llegaba tarde a casa después de un largo día en mi aburrido trabajo. Edward, sería mi caliente, sexy, apetecible y más que comestible vecinito de al lado, al que siempre he deseado en secreto.

Entraríamos al ascensor…y…y…ejém…y…esto…

Bueno, él _no_ me lo dijo, pero creo que me lo puedo _imaginar_. Sólo pensarlo me hacía estar totalmente preparada para él.

_Si yo fuera humana, ¡estaría por sufrir una combustión espontánea!_

Estaba vestida para la ocasión (o eso creo), llevaba una blusa beige de mangas largas y una falda color café. Ambos una talla extra de la mía y pasados de moda, que mataría (si pudiera) a Alice de una embolia por mi exceso de conducta anti-fashionista. Completaba el atuendo con unas medias de nylon a media pierna color café y zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

Edward no me había visto, puesto que llegamos de forma separada.

La sorpresa que se llevaría, sobretodo cuando me desvistiera. Me reí internamente al recordar el conjunto de lencería que encontré mientras organizaba el guardarropa que Alice me obsequió.

—Hola Bella —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

"_Es sólo una fantasía que tengo, amor"_

—Edward… —susurré y me volteé para verlo.

_Para comértelo con los ojos dirás._

Llevaba una camiseta gris oscuro, que se pegaba a su pecho como una segunda piel; y un par jeans ajustados, en los lugares exactos de su anatomía, para resaltar su perfección.

"_Por favor, Bella"_

—Te ves cansada ¿largo día? —sonrió pícaramente, pues no se le había pasado por alto la forma en lo había mirado.

—Eh…?

_Edward, soy un vampiro ahora ¿Por qué me sigues volviendo medio incoherente?_

—Creo que lo tomaré como un sí —sonrió aún más y lo vi analizar mi vestimenta también.

Presionó el botón y esperamos a que llegara el ascensor. Me era difícil contenerme. Mi mente corría en dos direcciones diferentes.

Una, nerviosa, quería salir pitando de allí por temor a que alguien nos viese y termináramos en la cárcel. La otra, lujuriosa, quería lanzarse sobre Edward apenas entráramos en el ascensor y volverse su conejita playboy para toda la vida…o existencia.

—Después de ti —dijo con un gesto de la mano cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—Gracias —musité, la parte lujuriosa había ganado.

Exactamente medio minuto después de que el ascensor comenzó a subir, se detuvo. Las luces se apagaron, aunque yo podía ver claramente, es obvio que había habido un apagón.

"_Bella, compláceme"_

Grité asustada por puro reflejo. Esto no estaba previsto, pero suponía que podríamos salir sin problemas.

_A menos que…_

—Shhh…todo estará bien —susurró en mi oído, me sobresalté al sentirlo tan cerca pero luego su brazo me aferró por la cintura.

_Oh...¡SÍ!_

—Pero es un apagón…Qué pasa si…¿y si no nos sacan? —respondí con un deje atemorizado. Él me quería, él me tendría.

—Entonces…espero no te importe pasar la noche conmigo —ambos reímos.

—Ni a ti conmigo —se me estaba dando bien eso de pretender que estábamos encerrados. Después de todo, era Edward. ¿Quién no querría quedarse encerrada en un ascensor con él?

Después de unos segundos, en los que no sabía cómo debería actuar para que las cosas iniciaran de una buena vez, él habló de nuevo.

—Bella…creo que podríamos, no lo sé...hacer algo para pasar el rato —susurró con voz ronca mientras rozaba mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, su brazo me atrajo más hacia él.

—¿Qué propones?

Sin más comenzó a besarme. No, eso no. Era como si le hiciese el amor a mi boca. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y mi centro reanudó su actividad y se humedeció mucho más.

—¿Q-qué haces? —me aparté de él, aunque no quería, pero dos podían jugar este juego e iba dar rienda suelta a _ésta _Bella que sólo Edward podía liberar. Y a _éste_ Edward que quería llegar a conocer.

—Oh, vamos —dijo seductor y amenazante —Sé cómo me miras, y tú deseas esto desde hace mucho.

_Desde que era humana y te conocí, cuando me convertí y te vi por primera vez, ¡en el maldito instante en que entramos en el ascensor!...No, no lo he deseado por tanto tiempo. _

Me acorraló contra una esquina y posó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos, tanto que podía paladear su aliento en mi lengua. Ese delicioso sabor a miel, lilas y luz de sol

—Apuesto que cuando te tocas a ti misma… —hizo una pausa, como si considerara no terminar la frase —…piensas en mi polla dentro de ti.

Oh. Mi. Dios. Si hay algo mejor que Edward hablando…definitivamente es su aterciopelada voz hablando sucio.

—Yo…yo…—balbuceé sin querer corregirlo, además porque seguía en shock por sus anteriores palabras.

—Lo sabía —sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo —Por eso ahora, voy a cogerte hasta que no puedas caminar, respirar, vivir sin recordar cómo se siente tenerme enterrado profundamente dentro de ti.

El gemido que salió de mis labios fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para continuar.

Volvió a besarme de esa manera que debería ser ilegal. Comenzó a tocarme los pechos por encima de la ropa, y yo sentía como si su roce quemara.

Quería que nuestras ropas se incinerasen y comenzara a cumplir su palabra. Aunque no importaba porque mi cuerpo…oh si…mi cuerpo lo recuerda. Siempre.

—Bella… —susurró y el sonido de su ronca voz reverberó en el ascensor —¿por qué ocultas tus deliciosas curvas bajo _esto_? —preguntó a la vez que tiraba de mis ropas para indicar su punto.

—No…me…oculto —respondí jadeante, deseosa que me la arrancara.

No lo hizo. Sino que se irguió sobre mí, puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, dejándome entre _su espada_ y la pared. Podía ver cómo sus ojos, oscuros por la pasión, intentaban desentrañar los ocultos misterios de mi mente. Así que le di gusto, me concentré y le hice saber lo único que deseaba en este instante.

_Hazme tuya, Edward._

Eso lo descolocó y por un segundo, atisbé la chispa de satisfacción que siempre tenía cuando lo dejaba _oírme. _Luego, el fuego consumió todo y su mirada me abrasaba como carbón fundido.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mis hombros, despacio y con reverencia. Cómo si necesitara de todo su control al tocarme, cómo si todavía fuese su Bella humana.

Yo, que hasta ese momento había permanecido quieta, aceleré un poco las cosas tomé sus manos y las posé en mis pechos. Las apreté contra mi cuerpo, en una súplica silenciosa que él obedeció. Comenzó a acariciarlos, pero otra vez lo hacía muy lento.

Gemí frustrada por sus delicados avances que, aunque me tenían al borde, los deseabas más intensos y apasionados. Y entonces de la nada, me tomó de los brazos y me dio la vuelta.

Apretándose contra mí de nuevo y gruñendo en mi oído, mientras frotaba su erección en mi trasero.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres Bella? —gruñó lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja —¿Debo dejar al chico malo salir para ti?

_Definitivamente…SÍ!_

—¡RESPÓNDEME!

—¡Sí, Edward! ¡Maldita sea, sí y mil veces sí! —grité desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Al oír mi respuesta se alejó y yo me volteé dispuesta a abofetearlo. Él sonreía de manera amenazadora pegado a la pared opuesta, mirándome cual cazador a su presa.

—Desnúdate —ordenó —Ahora.

Comencé quitándome los zapatos y lentamente desabotoné uno a uno los botones de mi blusa. Vi con satisfacción como se oscurecía más su mirada ante mi sostén azul marino y de encaje casi traslúcido. Dejé que la blusa se deslizara por mis hombros, haciendo mis brazos hacia atrás en una postura que, claramente le daba una mejor vista de todo mi torso, propulsando mis pechos hacia él.

Se removía inquieto, seguro ansioso por saber si las braguitas combinaban. Lo hacían, pero además había otra sorpresa más. Le sonreí coquetamente mientras lo miraba por entre mis pestañas.

Muy despacio deslicé la aburrida falda dejando al descubierto las diminutas braguitas y…un liguero del mismo color y material que el sostén. Su boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión, de seguro, ante mi inesperado atuendo.

Me puse de espaldas para que admirara por completo y lo miré por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Edward? —ronroneé seductoramente. Era mi turno de torturarlo.

—Mucho.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dije poniéndome de frente de nuevo —Desnúdate. Ahora. —ordené.

Lo hizo. Mucho más rápido que yo, debo añadir. Deslizó la camiseta por sobre su cabeza dándome la vista de su perfecto cuerpo marmóreo. Ya tendría tiempo de recorrer cada uno de sus abdominales con mi lengua. Jamás me cansaría de admirarlo. Se detuvo.

—Los pantalones también —dije imperiosa por tener su cuerpo desnudo ante mi vista.

—¿Segura? —preguntó con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Asentí.

Él. Iba. ¡COMANDO!...¡Nada! No calzoncillos, boxers o hasta una jodida tanga. ¡Nada!

Sentí como se me secaba la boca y se me desorbitaban los ojos ante la visión de su miembro completamente erecto. Se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros pero, en vez de acercarme a él, me hizo arrodillarme.

Estaba cara a cara ante su erección, sabía lo que él quería que hiciera y sabía que yo quería hacerlo. El problema era que…nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

No dejé que eso me intimidara y me puse a ello, por a así decirlo. Comencé por tomarlo con mi mano, deslizándola de arriba abajo, de la base a la punta una y otra vez hasta que vi su cuerpo tensarse y su miembro vibró en mis manos.

Ralenticé un poco el ritmo y sus manos acariciaban mis hombros o eso pensaba hasta que lo sentí deslizar las tiras por mis hombros. Sus dedos comenzaron a pellizcar mis pezones y eso me impulsó. Puse mis labios alrededor de la punta y comencé a introducirlo en mi boca, lo escuché sisear y levanté mi vista hacia su cara.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada y su mirada parecía taladrarme. _Eso,_ en serio me gustaba. La visión de él, de su placer. Era, sin duda alguna, el mío también.

Inicié una lenta pero intensa succión, mi lengua recorría toda su longitud mientras su miembro entraba y salía de mi boca. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuero cabelludo, sin presiones, dejándome tomar el control.

Escucharlo gemir, sentir su cuerpo tensarse y su mirada soñolienta era la visión más erótica que había tenido de Edward…en un buen rato.

Lo repito: Jamás me cansaría de su perfección física; pero más que eso era su silente corazón, aquel que había acelerado y detenido el mío para la eternidad, el que lo volvía totalmente irresistible para mí.

—Bella…Bella…Bella… —mi nombre salía de sus labios denotando diferentes emociones: pasión, cariño, súplica —Ah…no puedo…tienes que…parar.

Mi respuesta a ello fue aumentar el ritmo. _Quería_ que lo hiciera, sentirlo acabar en mi boca. No tardó mucho en pasar y yo gemí en respuesta, ganándome un gruñido por su parte.

—Eres muy, muy sucia tú también, Bella —dijo cuando me incorporé —Yo aquí pensando en lo frustrada que debía estar tu vida y tú todo el tiempo llevando esto debajo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido -y eso que yo soy un vampiro- me tumbó en el suelo y se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes a la vez y aún así no era suficiente.

Mi sostén, que estaba parcialmente abajo, dejó de ser un impedimento para que sus manos, labios y lengua recorrieran mi piel. Yo enredaba mis dedos en su sedoso cabello broncíneo y arqueaba mi espalda en un intento de acercarme más a él.

Descendió y descendió por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ombligo, al que rodeó con su lengua antes de introducirla. En este punto iba ser necesario un solo toque y…

—Edward…por favor —supliqué —Tócame más abajo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó esbozando su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita —¿Aquí? —mientras su mano acariciaba la parte interna de mi muslo, cubierto aún por las medias.

Cerca, muy cerca pero no lo suficiente.

—No —gemí entre anhelante, de que su mano subiera más; y frustrada, porque no lo hacía —Más arriba.

—Mmm…tendrás que decirme —susurró contra la piel de mi abdomen y luego sonrió —Me temo, Bella que no puedo leer tu mente.

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, le vería mucha gracia a su chiste. Pero ahora…

—Argh…—bufé y mordí mi labio inferior. No podía decir eso, ¿o sí? —Pues…ahí…t-tú sabes…—tartamudeé —Ahí…ahí…¡AHÍ!

_¡Oh Dios mío, que existes en el cielo! GRACIAS, por hacer que Edward no me torture más._

Todavía llevaba todo lo de abajo en su puesto, pero ahora él paseaba su lengua por encima de la tela. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Cuando empezó a dar leves golpecitos en mi clítoris, lo perdí.

—Ahhh…¡EDWARD!

El orgasmo por el que tanto había esperado me hizo ver estrellas, constelaciones, planetas y pequeños marcianos danzando alrededor del anillo de Saturno. Edward continuó con sus ministraciones hasta que el último temblor se disipó de mi cuerpo.

—Creo que tomaré tu expresión como un "Bien hecho, Edward" —dijo con cierta arrogancia. No que lo fuese a contradecir, dado que era totalmente cierto.

Soltó los broches del liguero, no sin antes acariciar el suave encaje casi con admiración.

_Humm…parece que le debo una a Alice._

Deslizó cada media muy despacio, y a medida que mi piel quedaba al descubierto, era cubierta por un reguero de besos entre suaves y húmedos. Yo, ya sentía el deseo formar un nudo en mi estómago. Logré atisbar que, para él, la situación era la misma pues estaba _levantándose _para la ocasión.

—Edward, ven —extendí mis brazos hacia él —Bésame.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo —murmuró con sus labios sobre los míos.

—Entonces tómame —respondí jadeante.

Agarró mis bragas en una sus manos y comenzó a tirar de ella. Oí el inconfundible sonido de la tela al rasgarse, tan común en nuestros encuentros íntimos.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío mucho más y me penetró lentamente. Podía sentir como cada delicioso centímetro de él me estiraba y eso para mí era la gloria. Luego comenzó a moverse a un ritmo acelerado y continuo, ahora me encontraba en el cielo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y mis paredes internas comenzaban a vibrar a medida que sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas e intensas.

Nuestros gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos habrían asustado a cualquiera que se encontrase cerca, pero no me importaba cuán ruidosos fuéramos después de todo estábamos solos.

Edward y yo. Solos los dos. Haciendo el amor. Entregándonos en una fantasía loca. En un ascensor.

—Bella, estoy cerca… —lo sabía, como también sabía que aguantaría hasta que terminara yo primero.

—Edward, yo también —gemí y de inmediato sentí su mano deslizarse entre nuestros cuerpos. —Ah…sí, sí, sí.

Me corrí con fuerza, apresando su miembro dentro de mí un y otra vez. Entonces su cuerpo se quedó quieto por un segundo y soltó mi nombre a voz en grito, mientras su placer se esparcía terminación nerviosa.

Como si en nuestros cuerpos hubiese una corriente eléctrica que pasase del uno al otro al contacto, me corrí por tercera vez en esta noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una ventaja de ser vampiro es que no te cansas. Aunque, a medias, fingiéramos ser humanos. Por eso sé que los seres humanos pueden también hacer el amor varias veces en una noche. Y como debemos seguir su ejemplo al pie de la letra, no podíamos pasar por alto ese detalle.

Para ser el ascensor un espacio reducido, nos las arreglamos para encontrarle un buen acomode.

Edward me tomó de pie contra una de las paredes con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello. Luego me volteó de espaldas y lo hicimos así también.

Volvimos a acostarnos en el piso y me puso sobre él. Me sentí algo cohibida, pero se me pasó muy rápido.

—Vamos Bella —insistió con su aterciopelada voz —quiero ver cómo se balancea tu cuerpo mientras me montas.

Como ven, Edward siempre tan persuasivo.

Se colocó sobre mí de nuevo y puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros. En esa misma pose después, dobló mis piernas sobre mi pecho y ese nuevo ángulo me hizo alcanzar ese hermoso lugar feliz de manera mucho más intensa.

Me hizo ponerme a gatas y las puertas dobles del ascensor me devolvieron mi reflejo. Miré hacia Edward, que también se había percatado de ello, e intenté imitar la manera en que él me sonreía a mí.

—Ahora quién es la chica mala —dijo antes de penetrarme con fuerza y moverse tan aceleradamente, que me olvidé de mi nombre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Con un total de 9 orgasmos en mi haber por esta noche me sentía la mujer más satisfecha de este mundo. A mí me preocupaba la hora, pero Edward continuaba pensando que el 10 era la nota a alcanzar.

—Edward —dije contra sus labios, ahora estábamos sentados en el piso; su mano izquierda acariciaba mis muslos mientras su brazo derecho rodeaba mi espalda para estrecharme contra él. —¿Qué hora es? —pregunté por tercera vez.

—¿Importa? —me miró ceñudo —Te deseo.

—Claro que…—no importa —_sí_ importa. Podrían atraparnos aquí.

Bufó sin darle la importancia que debería, me aparté de él. Ya hacía rato habíamos dejado eso de los roles. Se rindió con un gruñido, cuando no acepté sus caricias. Me moría de ganas por seguir pero había varias cosas en qué pensar.

—Faltan 20 minutos para el amanecer. El edificio es nuestro hasta las 6h30, que es cuando llegan los trabajadores —abrí la boca para hablar pero me interrumpió alzando su mano—Y antes de que preguntes, el ascensor volverá a funcionar en 19 minutos y 27 segundos.

—No lo tomes a mal —fingí un puchero y me le acerqué —Quiero seguir. —dije acariciando su pecho desnudo —Sólo soy precavida.

—Yo _puedo_ y lo _soy_ por los dos —aún seguía algo molesto conmigo pero se iba relajando con mis caricias.

—Entonces…—susurré besando la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja.

—Entonces…—repitió para urgirme a decirle, tal como yo hice cuando me contó su fantasía.

Cuando llegué a su oreja, busqué en mi interior a la chica mala que Edward sacó a la luz y con la voz más seductora que pude dije:

—Aún tenemos tiempo de que te ganes ese 10, Cullen.

— **Fin —**

**Notas de la autora:**

Sólo debo decir que me vi en algunos dilemas al escribir esto, sobretodo en ciertas descripciones por lo que no tengo la más mínima idea de si lo hice bien…mis conocimientos provienen de libros y fanfics…saben que…no quiero saberlo…sólo era un comentario que tenía que salir por realmente me bloqueé con algo..ufff…más les vale que les haya gustado porque…Dios estoy tan roja cómo Bella!...es en serio más les vale que les haya gustado! (esto fue escrito mientras Bella estaba de rodillas frente a Edward…ven cuán difícil es!)

jajajaja…ahora que ya salí de mi bloqueo y terminé estoy más calmada. Fue divertido y algo complicado. Es que Bella era algo indecisa sobre como continuar con la acción y Edward se volvía muy pervertido a veces jajajaja

Por encima de todo, un millón de gracias por leerlo y espero les haya gustado! Ahora ya saben dénle al botoncito de abajo (no ése! jajajaja)…para dejarme saber que piensan de este humilde one-shot que escribí para hacerle la fiesta a Bella (+ bien Edward se la hizo jajaja).

Visiten mi perfil para encontrar mi dirección de Facebook, twitter y mi canal de Youtube. Por si quieren conocerme…y seguirme xq…estoy planeando nuevos fanfics! Yay!

P.D. Twipervs esta me la deben! jajajaja


End file.
